Temari Thought Wrong
by SakiDrinksSake
Summary: Ino calls Temari over to hangout... or does she? Who knew the boy-lover was lesbian. YURI LEMON!


**So I was bored and being perverted (I wrote a lemon what do you expect?) and this idea came about. So here is a TemaIno Yuri Lemon :)**

* * *

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of a certain blonde at Ino's door. Ino had called her only a bit earlier to get her to come over with the intention of just hanging out. At least that's what Temari thought the intention was.

"Hey, Temari! Bout time you got here." Ino said as she opened the door. Temari laughed and walked in asking why she was here. Ino simply smiled and told Temari to wait in her room while she got them some food. While Temari went upstairs to Ino's room, Ino took out something from her cupboard, but it wasn't food.

Ino walked into her room to see Temari bending over to look out her window and lean on the window sill. The sight was almost picture perfect to her and she barely avoided Temari noticing her slight blush.

"I thought you were getting food."Temari asked, curious as to what was behind Ino's back.

"I um… found something better."

'_What happened to your brilliant plan? Don't act so nervous!_' Ino thought to herself.

"What is it?" Temari asked, distracting Ino from her thoughts. Temari walked over and tried to grab it, but Ino was quicker. Ino kept dodging Temari's arms so she wouldn't discover what was behind her back. Eventually the bed got in the way and they both fell over it, Temari on top.

Ino smirked and, using her shoulders, she flipped Temari over and sat in her lap while hiding the strap-on dildo she had so Temari couldn't see it. After stashing her toy, she bent down and, while straddling Temari's hips, she kissed her on the lips. At first Temari was surprised, but then she gave in and kissed back.

"Since when are you lesbian? You're too obsessed with guys." Temari asked with a laugh.

"All for show, now anyways. I used to like them, but girls are so much better."

After those words were spoken they embraced in another kiss, Temari sitting on the edge of the bed and Ino sitting in her lap. Temari licked Ino's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was easily granted. Their tongues wrestled, nobody winning or losing. Ino's hand started snaking up Temari's shirt, pulling it off. They only allowed a moment apart for the shirt to be removed, and then quickly resumed their game.

Temari released Ino's lips to capture her neck, being sure to leave her mark on the blonde. She nibbled her earlobe, then went back down to the neck. Ino started to unclasp the other girl's bra before Temari stopped her.

"Your shirt first." She said. Ino pulled off her shirt quickly to reveal her blue and purple striped bra.

"That's better."

Both girls repeated what they were doing, Temari marking Ino's neck, and the latter removing the bra of the former, and afterwards, her own. The annoying garments removed, Temari started moving southward. By this time the two were laying down fully on the bed, and Temari had reclaimed her place on top.

She slowly reached Ino's right teat and started to suck and bite the nipple. While she tortured the one, her hand worked on the other. Ino arched her back, giving Temari more access. Ino put her hand to Temari's head and removed the four ponytails.

"Ngh… Tema." Ino moaned. Temari smiled while moving to the left boob and switching hands. As soon as she made contact however, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**I should be mean and make this a new chapter…**

**Ooo suspense :3**

**Ha Ha but I'll be nice**

* * *

"Shit!" Ino said as they began to get dressed, or she did and Temari sat on the bed watching. Ino closed the door and went downstairs. She opened the front door to find none other than Sakura.

"What do you want billboard brow?"

"I thought we were done with that, pig. Anyways I thought I'd give you your shirt that you left at my house when you spent the night." Sakura said, clearly confused about Ino's eagerness to be rid of her.

"Thanks…. That all?" The blonde said quickly.

"Yea, bye." Sakura replied as she turned to leave. As soon as Sakura started to walk away, Ino shut the door and throwing the extra shirt on her couch, went back upstairs, pulling off her shirt at the same time. She opened the door and dropped her shirt, then closing it said, "Mind helping me get rid of this again?"

They removed the clothing once again, then, before they sat down, also took off both of their pants. Both of them only clothed in their panties they continued what they were doing before Sakura's interruption.

When Temari felt she finished, she made her way down again until she reached another piece of cloth. She sat up and started rubbing Ino through her panties. Ino pulled her back down into a kiss. Temari kept up with what she was doing along with fighting Ino's tongue. Ino slid her hand down to Temari's breast and began to knead as Temari had done earlier. Temari moaned into the kiss and received a smile from the other blonde.

Temari slipped her hand under the underwear she had been rubbing up until now and started playing with Ino's clit. After awhile she slipped one of her fingers into the other girl's entrance. This made Ino turn her over and repaid Temari with similar actions. She slid down the blonde's bikini cut underpants and, without breaking the kiss, copied Temari in her movements. Soon after Ino added another finger, to be mimicked by Temari. Temari was the one to add the third finger first, and once again, the action was repaid.

Temari removed her fingers and her lips to receive a whimper from the opposite blonde. They rolled over once more and Temari pulled Ino's underwear completely off, along with her own. Temari then spread Ino's legs and began to kiss the inside of her thigh. She moved her head to Ino's entrance and teased her with her tongue.

"Temari! Please!" Ino begged. Temari started to slip her tongue into the entrance, taking her dear time about it. She skillfully used her tongue to please Ino. After a short while Ino came and Temari lapped up the sweet nectar that came from her body.

"My turn…" Ino said. At that moment she pulled out the strap-on from its hiding place and, well, strapped it on. She made Temari lay down and, after adjusting, placed the instrument at the girl's entrance. After a peck on the lips, she pushed in. She made a few experimental movements then started a steady pace. Ino went to kiss Temari's accessible neck. While speeding up to match Temari's requests, she began suckling her neck.

"I—Ino…" Temari panted. By now she had the afore named girl's hair in one hand and clutching her shoulder with the other. Ino released her neck and moved back to capture her lover in another kiss. This continued for another couple minutes until they both released a final time.

Ino unstrapped the dildo and tossed it aside. Then they both lay in each other's arms on the bed. Ino shivered and suggested they cover themselves with the blanket. After crawling underneath they began to speak.

"Your right Ino… girls are better." Temari said with a small laugh. "That was amazing."

"I love you Tema…"

"I love you too."

* * *

**That's the end :) I hope you enjoyed my story. Constructive critisism and nice comments would be grately (I think I spelled that wrong) appreciated**


End file.
